


Halo: Shadow of Fire

by Illusivewriter



Series: Halo: Crusader Saga [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusivewriter/pseuds/Illusivewriter
Summary: The UNSC Army forces stationed on the small moon of Barator have been throwing themselves at a Covenant refueling depot for months to no avail. With their full retreat now ordered. The UNSC sends in the 105th MEU an elite group of ODSTs to try and accomplish what the Army could not.
Series: Halo: Crusader Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061135





	Halo: Shadow of Fire

Dale stared across the sea of black dress uniforms. He listened to the rain patter down onto a thousand shoulders and just as many caskets, all draped with the red and gold banner of the ODSTs. It had been said that Spartans never die. That they go forth into battle because it is what they were born to do. The same cannot be said of the ODSTs. No, they go into battle by choice. They are mortal. They can be killed. Yet they drop feet first into the abyss knowing that it may be their last. Each of them descends into that dark unknown with a smile on their lips and a fire in their hearts. He wondered though, in their last moments, when that dark abyss comes forth to swallow them whole. He wondered, was the fire in them dead? Or did they embrace death with the same zeal that they embraced the fight. He wondered how he would embrace it. Would he go out like a Viking of old, with a song in his heart and steel in his hand? Or would he beg for the gods to spare him? He knew that he would ask himself this question until the day the abyss reached out to take him, for an ODST only knows 2 things for certain. They are the best the UNSC has to offer (cyborg abominations dont count) and that one day he will make a drop that he will not come back from.


End file.
